


Sun & Moon

by Clovelyliz



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munkustrap's first love was taken away by Macavity, now she returns but he has Demeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t want to do this Munkustrap” The queen turned to the silver tabby who captured her in an embrace, “I’m sorry Arcadia” he whispered. “Of all the queens, why me?” The queen choked on a sob as the tom stroked her head fur, “Arcadia, don’t think that I don’t care, I would’ve done anything and everything to keep you” Munkustrap broke their embrace as the queen held his paws. “But every hope rests on you now” Munkustrap held her cheek as the queen nodded, “For them, I will” Arcadia smiled as the tom placed a necklace on the queen’s neck; “I will get you out, I promise” Munkustrap embraced the queen once more, “I trust you” Arcadia smiled before they shared a kiss.

“I trust she’s ready” A ginger cat chuckled as Munkustrap stepped in front of Arcadia, “Keep your words Macavity” he took a deep breath; “Leave the tribe alone and don’t harm her” he dictated as Macavity nodded. “You have my word,” Macavity stopped, “brother” he grinned as Munkustrap turned to the queen and held her paws. “Take a good look at me and don’t forget what you see” Arcadia spoke as she held Munkustrap’s cheek. “I love you” Munkustrap whispered as tears fell from his eyes, “And I love you” Arcadia responded as she wiped away Munkustrap’s tears.

“Come Arcadia” Macavity held out his paw as Arcadia glanced at Munkustrap, the queen held Macavity’s paw as they headed out Old Deuteronomy’s den. Arcadia walked through the junkyard, glancing at her friends as she was paraded out; she stopped in her tracks at the sight of her mother trying to escape the grip of her father. Arcadia let go of Macavity’s paw and ran to her parents, “Mom, Dad” Arcadia embraced them as Jennyanydots held on her tight; “I love you” Jenny cried as Arcadia nodded, “I love you too mom” she replied as Skimble broke the embrace. “I won’t let you stay there, we will get you out” Skimble promised as Arcadia smiled, “I know dad” she responded as Macavity grabbed her by the arm. “Arcadia!” Jenny shouted as the Railway cat held her back. “Save them the tears and come” Macavity hissed as they resumed walking through the junkyard, Arcadia stopped at the gate where her best friend: Alonzo waited.

“Good bye Lonzie” Arcadia spoke as the black and white tom neared her only to be stopped by one of Macavity’s henchcats, “I have no more time to waste here” Macavity growled as he pulled Arcadia away from the junkyard.

Munkustrap sat on TSE1 as he watched Arcadia disappear from the sight of the junkyard with his older brother, “Son” Old Deuteronomy called from the tire as the silver tabby went to him. “I know how you feel, I experienced the same grief when your mother left” Old Deuteronomy stated as Munkustrap nodded, “If you love someone, let them go” The Jellicle leader looked at his son, “And if they come back, they really belong with you” he continued as Munkustrap pursed his lips. “Go on” Old Deuteronomy motioned his arm towards Jenny and Skimble’s den, “Give them comfort as they once did when you were a kitten” he dictated as the tabby bowed and scurried off to the den of the Gumbie Cat and the Railway Cat.

* * *

 

**-6 months later-**

“Did you find her?” Munkustrap asked as Alonzo shook his head, “I’m sorry Munku” he muttered as a red queen went to him, a queen they rescued from one of their previous rescue missions. “It’s okay Munkustrap, we’ll find her” The red queen smiled as Munkustrap nodded, “Thank you Bombalurina” he stated as Skimble approached them, “Bombalurina, you might want to come with me, I have something to show you” he beamed as Bombalurina gave Munkustrap an encouraging pat on the back before heading off with Skimble. The Silver tabby pondered his thoughts at another failed rescue mission; he wondered why he couldn’t find her and where they failed to look for her. “Alonzo” Munkustrap called for his second-in-command who approached him, “Report?” he asked as Alonzo cleared his throat. “We only recovered one queen-“Alonzo stopped upon hearing the tabby sigh, “And its Bombalurina’s sister” he continued as Munkustrap shot a stare. “That’s good,” Munkustrap nodded as he scanned the junkyard. “Where is she?” Munkustrap inquired as Alonzo escorted him to Jenny & Skimble’s den. “Munkustrap” Bombalurina went to him; “This is Demeter, my sister” she smiled as he glanced as the golden queen.

Munkustrap felt his heart skip a beat as he laid eyes on the queen, “Something the matter?” Jenny asked as Munkustrap turned to her, “She looks like Arcadia, that’s all” he replied as Demeter turned to Bombalurina. “By any chance, is the Arcadia you’re looking for Golden Orange?” Demeter asked as Munkustrap turned to her, “Yes” he replied as Demeter pursed her lips. “I know who you’re talking about” Demeter stated as Jenny looked at her with hopeful eyes.

 

**.//.**

“You called for me?” Arcadia murmured as Macavity turned to her; “Demeter is gone” Macavity bluntly stated as Arcadia hugged herself, the color of her fur was dirty; away from its former glory. “Come here” Macavity ordered as queen stood still in shock, “I told you to come here!” the tom shouted as Arcadia slowly made her way to the tom.

“On my lap” Macavity growled as Arcadia looked into his eyes, “On my lap!” he grabbed the queen and positioned her over him. “Now that Demeter’s gone, you can start getting used to this” Macavity chuckled as tears started to fall from the queen’s eyes.

 

**.//.**

“Are you sure?” Munkustrap asked as Demeter nodded, “Arcadia was my only friend in there” she stated; “She’s suffered more than I have, what she has gone through is unimaginable” Demeter narrated as the silver tabby turned to the Jellicle Leader. “Demeter, thank you” Old Deuteronomy motioned for the queen to leave; Demeter turned to Munkustrap before giving a small bow and leaving the den.

“Munkustrap, I know you’re excited” Old Deuteronomy said, “But there are other and more important things that you have to oversee” he continued as the tabby looked at him with a shocked expression. “So you’re saying we just leave her there?!” Munkustrap snapped, “Did you hear what Demeter said? She’s suffering!” he snarled. “When your mother left I wanted to run after her but the tribe and my family had to come first” Old Deuteronomy explained, “And maybe it’s time to move on” he whispered as Munkustrap turned to him. “I told you before, if she finds a way back to you, she belongs to you” Old Deuteronomy remarked, “The tribe needs you son” he placed a paw on Munkustrap’s shoulder. “For now, your duty is to your family” Old Deuteronomy stated as the silver tabby nodded, “And who knows, you might just find another queen” Old Deuteronomy teased as Munkustrap chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Get in there!” A tall tom shouted as he threw a dark red queen inside a cell, “Please! Please let me out!” the young queen pleaded as she scratched at the door; “Who are you?” A voice from inside asked as the queen turned behind her, “I’m Jemima” she whimpered as the owner of the voice came to light – a dark brown queen. “You’re a Jellicle!” The older queen gasped as Jemima nodded, “That’s my tribe” she replied as the other went to her; “I’m a Jellicle too” The queen grinned as Jemima’s frown turned into a smile, “What’s your name?” she inquired as the queen held her paws. “I’m Arcadia” The queen replied as Jemima nodded, “Mama” a voice from behind them sang as Arcadia turned around to see her daughter – a grey and orange queen crawl to her.

Jemima gasped in glee as she saw the queen who was about her age, if not, a bit older. “What’s your name?” Jemima chimed as the latter turned to her mother who gave her an encouraging nod, “I’m Jenartia” she whispered as Arcadia smiled. “You remind me of Jenny!” Jemima beamed as she went to Jenartia who giggled, “How about you? What’s your name?” Jenartia asked as Jemima held Jenartia’s paw, “I’m Jemima!” she gladly replied as Arcadia looked at her necklace.

“Jemima” Arcadia called for the queen who turned to her, “How did you get here?” she inquired as Jenartia went to her mother; “Me and my friends strayed from the junkyard” Jemima whispered as Arcadia looked at Jenartia and placed a paw on her head. “Are there more of you here?” Arcadia asked in a worried tone, “No, just me, they only took me” Jemima bit her lower lip. “Why would they only take you?” Arcadia asked as Jemima started to tear up, “I don’t know…” she whispered as Arcadia held Jenartia’s paw as she tried to ponder the reason why Macavity would catnap a young queen.

 

**.//.**

“I’m going to get our daughter out of there” Munkustrap stated as Demeter held his shoulders, “I’m going with you” she said as the tom shook his head. “I’m not letting you go back to that place Demeter” Munkustrap held his mate’s paws, “I will get our daughter out, I promise” he spoke as he turned to a group of toms approaching their den. “Munkustrap, we’re ready” A tux tom stated as the tabby nodded, held Demeter’s cheek and touched her forehead with his; “I’ll get her back, if it’s the last thing I do” Munkustrap whispered as the queen nodded, “Bring back our girl” she mumbled as the tabby left the den with his group.

“Father” Munkustrap approached Old Deuteronomy on the tire who held out his paw, “Bring back my granddaughter Munkustrap” he stated as his son nodded in response. “And if there is another queen with her,” Old Deuteronomy stopped as he turned to his son, “Bring them back as you would to before” he continued as Munkustrap pursed his lips and nodded.

“I bid you well my son” Old Deuteronomy exclaimed as the Silver Tabby went to his group composed of: Mr. Mistoffelees, His second-in-command Alonzo, Plato, Admetus and his brother, Coricopat. The group nodded at each other as they made their way to an old warehouse by the docks that served as Macavity’s _center of operation._

**.//.**

“Arcadia” The door opened to reveal a Persian queen, “Macavity calls for you” she announced as the other turned to Jenartia and Jemima. “Look after each other while I’m gone, this won’t take long” Arcadia smiled as she held on Jenartia’s paw, “When will you stop seeing him Mama?” she whispered as the other shook her head; “It will all be over soon love, I can feel it” Arcadia replied as she walked to the Persian waiting by the door.

“I hate seeing your daughter like that” The Persian sighed as they made their way to Macavity’s office, “I don’t like seeing my daughter like that too Griddle” Arcadia responded as Griddlebone took a deep breath. “If there’s anything I could do to help you, just tell me” Griddle stated as the other nodded with a smile, “You know, for Macavity’s second-in-command, you’re nothing like him” Arcadia giggled as the Persian smiled. “You might as well know that it pains me to see you like this” Griddle murmured as Arcadia shook her head, “This? This is nothing” she faked a chuckle; “One of these days, I’ll sneak you inside my room and I’ll have you take a shower” Griddle remarked as Arcadia turned to the other, “It’s nothing, I just miss the color of your coat” the Persian went on as the latter nodded.

“I miss my coat too” Arcadia whispered, “You know I even forgot what color I originally was” she continued as they stopped in front of a door. “You were Golden Orange and your coat was the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen” Griddle beamed as she knocked on the door, “Come in” a low growl responded as the Persian nodded. “Wish me luck” Arcadia chuckled as she stepped inside Macavity’s office. “I’ll never understand you Arcadia” Griddle whispered as she headed towards Arcadia’s cell to keep an eye on the kittens.

 

**.//.**

“Do you enjoy the company of your new friend?” Macavity asked as Arcadia took a deep breath, “She’s my present for you, today marks another year of you being my mate” he got up from his chair and walked to Arcadia; “Aren’t you happy?” The Ginger tom inquired as Arcadia gave a nod. “You don’t seem happy love” Macavity arrived in front of her, the queen looked away; “I...” Arcadia gulped, “I am” she murmured as Macavity held her chin and made the queen face him. “Aren’t you happy that you’re my mate?” The Napoleon of Crime purred in the queen’s ear – effectively making her shiver, “I am” Arcadia whispered as Macavity held her paws.

“I’m happy as well” Macavity laughed as Arcadia looked down, “Just imagine, if I left you and your unborn kitten with my brother, you would never be as happy as you are now” he exclaimed as Arcadia started to tear up. _‘I never wanted to leave Munkustrap you son of a Pollicle’_ Arcadia thought, if only she could say that to Macavity without the other giving her a punishment after. “Come, let’s celebrate” Macavity dragged her off to his room just beside his office, Arcadia took a deep breath as she faced the room that she dubbed _The Room of Pain._

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I never thought I’d be going back to this place” Munkustrap whispered as an orange tom ran to him, “It’s confirmed! Jemima is in there” he reported as the Silver tabby nodded; “Jerrie, do you know a way inside?” Alonzo inquired as Mungojerrie nodded in response; “If you’d follow me” he smiled as he led them towards a secret hatch behind the building. “I take it, you always use this hatch” Coricopat chuckled as Mungojerrie nodded, “Me and Teazer use it all the time” he smiled as he pushed a few small boxes and revealed a hole that was covered with a cloth. “It’s a good thing we left Tugger behind” Plato joked as Admetus playfully hit his brother’s shoulder, “Will you keep quiet? If Macavity catches us, it’ll be your fault” Misto whispered as the two looked at each other and nodded.

Once the group got out of the hatch, Munkustrap did a head count of his group before turning to Jerrie; “I’ll guard the hatch” The Orange tom proposed as Munkustrap nodded, “Jemima’s cell is that way” Jerrie pointed towards a hallway on his left. “How will we know if that’s her cell?” Plato inquired as Jerrie smiled, “Teazer is at the end of the hall” he responded as the Calico nodded. “Thank you for your help Jerrie” Munkustrap gave a thankful nod before turning to his group, “Let’s go” he whispered before they headed down the hall.

 

**.//.**

Arcadia turned to Macavity who was sitting back in his office, “Can I go now?” she asked as she made her way through the door; the ginger cat turned to her before nodding. “I’ll tell Ramses to bring you back to your _room_ ” Macavity stated as Arcadia shook her head, “I’ll do fine on my own” she whispered as she headed towards the door. “No, stay here until Ramses comes” Macavity dictated as the queen shook her head, “Since when have you learned to defy me?!” The Napoleon of Crime slammed his fists on his table as he got up from his chair. “Ever since you took me away from the junkyard, I’ve wanted to defy you every single day I spend inside this place” Arcadia muttered as Macavity let out a low growl before making his way towards the queen.

“No one in that junkyard deserves you” Macavity grabbed her by the chin, “And you do?” Arcadia spat as the tom slapped her across the cheek; “I more than deserve you Arcadia” Macavity hissed as the queen shook her head, “You never did” she responded; earning another slap from the tom. “Get out” Macavity let out a low growl, “I don’t want to see your sorry face” he muttered before returning to his desk. Arcadia held her cheek before making her way out of the office, tears falling down from her face as she bumped into one of Macavity’s female henchcats, a Ginger named Moxicle.

“Watch where you’re going!” Moxicle hissed as Arcadia apologetically bowed before continuing her run towards her cell where Griddle awaited with a first aid kit. “Did he hurt you in any way?” Griddle inquired as Arcadia removed her hand from her cheek, “It’s bleeding isn’t it?” she asked as the Persian nodded; “Can’t have the two young ones see you with a bloody cheek” Griddle chimed as she treated Arcadia’s wound. “How are they?” Arcadia inquired as Griddle smiled, “They’ve been talking about the junkyard nonstop” she sang as Arcadia looked away; “That’s a place me and Jenartia can never go back to” Arcadia murmured as she held her necklace, “For years, I believed that he would come and take me and his kit away from this place” she explained as Griddle patched up her wound. “He never did, he lied to me” Arcadia muttered as Griddle held her paw, “If you don’t love him anymore, why do you still wear that necklace?” she asked as Arcadia bit her lower lip; “It reminds me of the junkyard,” Arcadia explained as Griddle nodded. “You’re ready to go” The Persian smiled as she opened Arcadia’s cell door for her, “Don’t give up Arcadia” Griddle smiled as the other queen entered her cell where the two queens were playing.

 

**.//.**

“Are you sure this is the way Teazer?” Alonzo inquired as an orange queen nodded, “This is where I saw Ramses put her” she spoke as Alonzo turned to Munkustrap; “Ramses is the third-in-command isn’t he?” Munkustrap asked as Rumpleteazer shook her head, “Third-in-command is a queen named Moxicle then second-in-command is Griddle” she explained as they took a turn into another hallway. “Both of Macavity’s subordinates aren’t like him, probably because they’re both queens” Rumpleteazer smiled as they stopped in front of a door, “Jemima’s in one of these doors” she exclaimed as Munkustrap turned to his group; “Alright, we’ll split up, no one is allowed to go beyond this hallway” The silver tabby dictated as the toms nodded, “Teazer, we’ll need you to be our watch” Munkustrap added as the queen ran to her post.

“Alright, remember what my father told us” Munkustrap whispered, “Our first priority is Jemima, but if any queen is with her, take them as well” he continued as the group split up to look into the various rooms within the hall.

 

**.//.**

“Ramses let go of her!” Arcadia growled as she tried to grab Jemima away from the taller tom, “Nah, Macavity told me that I could have my fun with the Jellicle brat” Ramses laughed as he threw Arcadia against the wall; “Mama!” Jenartia whimpered as she ran to her mother’s aid and started reviving her, “I’ll take your daughter too!” Ramses shot as he picked up Jenartia and walked towards the door as Arcadia ran to him. “I’ll give them back, don’t worry!” Ramses laughed as Arcadia tackled him to the ground, “Run Kits! Run” Arcadia exclaimed as Jenartia and Jemima ran out of the cell.

“Do you hear that?” Teazer inquired as Admetus turned to her, “Munkustrap!” the tom yelled as he spotted two kittens running towards them; “Papa!” Jemima chimed as Munkustrap captured Jemima in his arms. “My mama, please help my mama!” Jenartia sobbed as Munkustrap handed Jemima over to Misto as he approached Jenartia, “Where is she?” the Silver Tabby inquired as Jenartia pointed towards the direction of her cell.


End file.
